Electrical fans or fixtures are commonly mounted in locations that are exposed to wind-driven rain and water spray, such as pool screen enclosures, open porches, lanais, outdoor kitchens and eating areas, pavilions, greenhouses, barns and more. The fans or fixtures are typically mounted to a structural member with a conventional flangeless electrical box. Unfortunately, conventional outdoor electrical boxes do not provide adequate protection from wind-driven rain and water spray at the connection of the electrical fan or fixture to the box. Furthermore, there are typically no mounting holes provided for mounting to a structural member, and the installers drill holes in the electrical box wall to accommodate mounting screws. When the mounting screws are installed, the screws and screw threads are exposed to the box enclosure and the wiring therein, which could lead to electrical shorts.
Furthermore, the top mounting surface of the canopy portion of an outdoor fan typically is much wider than a conventional outdoor box, thereby creating a lot of open space between the electrical box and the outer edge of the canopy. This open area can allow water to build up in the canopy and thus lead to an electrical short or other unsafe condition.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a fan or fixture box assembly that provides a rain tight seal between the structural member and the fan or fixture that prevents water intrusion and keeps wiring safe and dry inside the electrical box.